I'll protect you, I promise
by yynuh
Summary: Itachi and Sakura pairing. I know what ur thinking. EWW. But I promise it'll be awesome!P.S. Naruto, sasuke, ino, and hinata aren't born yet. Ch. 6 is UP! WARNING! THIS IS OOC BIG TIME!
1. Me and Sakura

Itachi's(which happens to be 18) jumping trough trees when he sees Sakura. "Hey girl. How you doin?" He asks actin' and bein' cool, "I was looking for Shikamaru." she said, "Really, what for?" Sasuke said hoping she wouldn't say what he thought she would, "You didn't hear?" she said "No, what's up?" he asked "He's my boyfirend." 

Those words killed Itachi inside, he fall down and cry, but he knew he he had to tell her. "That's weird because, I saw him and another girl--" "Where !" she screamed "Waterfall...kissing, but when you go looking for him make sure he doesn't hear you so you can see for yourself." he said "Better yet I'll take you." Itachi said

He took her, she saw, she cried. "Come to my house, 'least 'till you get your spirit back." he said comfortingly "Thanks." she said gaining a grin, Then he lifted her head up by his index finger, kissed her on the lips, then she kissed back, they held that kiss. It was the best kiss she'd had ever had. "Ok let's go to my house." he said with lipstick on his lips, "Uh, one thing first"  
she said then motioned to him that he had lipstick on, he laughed then gave her a piggy-back ride to his house.

What will happen?


	2. The night out on the town

Itachi woke up with a shock. He woke up with Sakura's hand on his chest Well this seems werid he thought. He got up brushed his teeth, got dressed, brushed his hair, then ate breakfast. Then went to his gym to train at level 25.  
After an hour's worth of training, Sakura finally woke up with warm breakfast on the table. 

Inner Sakura: AWW what a sweatheart! He's gotta be mine.  
Sakura: MMM! Oatmeal, my favorite! How did he know?  
Itachi: I didn't. I just felt like eating that this morning.  
Sakura: You scared me you jerk. (she said teesingly)  
Itachi: Oaky well I'm gonna go take a shower.  
Sakura: Oaky is it oaky if I move in with you?  
Itachi: I don't care. If it'll lift your spirits up.  
Sakura: No. I just like you.  
Itachi:That's cool too. I guess.

Then later on in the day when Itachi is gone, Sakura is watching TV when a commercial comes on.

Commercial Guy: Wanna party! Then come on down to Party Zone!

That gave Sakura an idea.  
Inner Sakura:If he can sing and dance he's my soul mate.

Itachi thinking: I should do something nice fo her. I mean her ex-boyfriend cheated on her and she going through a tough time. I know I'll take her out to a 5 star restaurant. I've got the money. Yeah.

Sakura goes to Itachi office(oh yeah by the way that's wear he was) and says

Sakura: Wanna go out tonight? Itachi: Wanna go out tonight?

They said what they said at the same time.

So first they went to Party Zone!

All seemed fine until two watchful eyes spotted Itachi with Sakura.

Watchful eyes guy: Haa!

Sakura: It's Shikamaru!

She said when he went into attack Itachi.  
Itachi defended himself as if he knew some one was watching him and Sakura. Then so quickly that no one can see except Sakura he stunned him by kinda lightly but at the same time hardly karate chopping his neck.

Itachi: Let's get outta here.

So sence the Party Zone didn't work out he took her out to the five star resteraunt.

Itachi: Oh boy. I don't think I could another bite.  
Sakura: Well you ate about 50 plates worth of sukiayki.  
Itachi: What about you little Ms. Oh I want that are you gonna finsh that OOH that looks delicious.(he said while giving a cocky smile)

So when they got home she asked him a question.

Sakura: So I got to see your dance skills, how about your singing.  
Itachi: Okay.

He gean to sing.

Day and Night You're on my mind And every waking moment I try To figure out a pathway back to you.  
you.  
Break me down in little pieces Show me all the things you need and I Will make you special wish come true..(yeah)

Hook:  
When things go wrong you need someone to help you see them through..

(I Will Always) I Will Always Love You when you need someone to stand beside you.  
I'll hold you (hold you lady)  
With this ring I pledge.  
I Will be the best ( i will be the very best)  
I Will Always...

verse II

Our love Will stand the test of time.  
And in you ..I'll find the reason to keep trying.  
Baby, let me touch you I'm giving you a taste of heaven Let me show you I'm gonna love you 24/7 Cause, i Love You...(love)  
Always.  
When things go wrong you need someone to help you see them through..

(I Will Always) I Will Always Love You when you need someone to stand beside you.  
I'll hold you (hold you lady)  
With this ring I pledge.  
I Will be the best ( i will be the very best)  
I Will Always...

Hook:  
When things go wrong You need someone To help you see them through.  
I Willl always Love You...

Take My body for you pleasure This will be the night I treasure.  
Forever as my memory...of you.  
So, close your eyes and make three wishes Take my hand and realize This time I'll be the very best for you...

Sakura was in awe for a whole minute.  
Then she knew living with Itachi, the love of her life, would be the best years of her life.


	3. Questions and Answers pt1

Inner Itachi: Wow! We've been dating for a year and a half! We made it this far why not continue to love. (he was thinking this as he was in his office)

Just then Itachi's been struck with inspiration! He was going to a special place then do it.

Itachi was writing a special love poem that went like this.

Gentle whispers throughout the night,  
and sweet kisses as you hold me tight.  
Your touch, soft and warm caress all over my body, everything becomes greatness.  
You touch took away my pain and made me happy once again.  
Through your touch I feel the passion growing,  
and our emotions as we keep loving.  
Loving one another without fear,  
wishing that you could always be near.  
You, loving me as if the world would end,  
because you can't longer pretend.  
Your touch fills me up with grace,  
as you softly caress my face.  
You make me feel strong,  
next to you is where I belong.  
Although many things seem impossible,  
with your angelical touch you makes it possible.  
You have touch my life in ways that you will never understand.  
My love to you is all I got to pay you back for everything you have done.

He wrote that poem while listening to a special melody by Sakura.  
As Itachi finished the poem he thought what's next. Oh yeah the next thing!

Itachi: I'm going out I'll be back in about ten minutes.  
Sakura: Ok honey.  
Itachi: I've got a surprise for you, but you're gonna have to wait for tonight.  
Ok?  
Sakura: Ok.

Itachi walked out of the door. Then rode his cool black motorcycle to the nearest jewelry store.

P.S. to here the Sakura Melody

1. You'll need iTunes.

2. you need a membership to If you got all of the above, copy and paste this website http/ scroll down to song number 10. Sakura's theme

5. download it to here it. 


	4. Questions and Answers pt 2

The next day Itachi went to his part-time college classes, then went and hung out at the tennis court. When suddenly his cell phone get a text message. I'll pick you up in class. Love, me. 

Itachi thinking: Ok I'm in for a surprise.

After his classes let out het went to his school front, then hung out with his best friends.  
Then, a slick, black, pimped-out motorcycle came in to the college front. The rider was wearing all black clothes, a black skin tight shirt, and a black of hip huggers that she cut so you could see half of her calf. And a black helment, that she slowly took off so she'd look more sexy.

Friend #1: Yo, you need to holla at that.  
Friend #2: Peace out, man.

Itachi: Y'all play too much.

Then he walked up to (me). Author: ha that was a joke.  
Itachi: Hi me.  
Sakura: Ha.

Author: That was a joke too. Corny though.

Itachi: When you said "class" you ment class.  
Sakura: Hey. (she said then kissed him on the lips)  
Itachi: You're late.  
Sakura: How do you know that.  
Itachi: Because I was late. (he said that with their faces being an inch apart)  
Then they kissed again.

Itachi: You drive I wanna do somethin' fun.  
Sakura: You sure?  
Itachi: Yea. You drove it here.  
Sakura: Ok.

So Sakura was drivin' at 150 mph, then at the right time Itachi juped off. Then landed on the roof.  
So he ran, kept up with motor cycle, and jumped off and landed on the back of the seat, but when he landed he was doing a handstand. Then jumped off again, then he ran on the side of buildings. Then jumped off, landed on the back of his motor cycle, but this time he landed as if he was surfing.

When they got home he went to his room and got the poem, the ring, and a special necklace. He wrapped the ring with the poem.

Author: You'll find out about the necklace later.

The ring was aquamarine(her birthstone).

Itachi thinking: OK. Toninght the questions are going to pop.  
Sakura: Honey.  
Itachi: Yeah. he said approching her Sakura: I need some money.  
Itachi: What for?  
Sakura: Rent.  
Itachi: Nobody bought your house yet.  
Sakura: No, somebody bought it, but I need some money from my past rent.  
Itachi: OK, how much did you pay already?  
Sakura: $850 Itachi: Out of?  
Sakura: $1000 Itachi: Ok, that leaves $150 I've got it, but you have to agree on somethin.  
Sakura: Ok, sure.  
Itachi: We have to go out with me tonight.  
Sakura: Ok. I also wanna thank you for the hospitallity, and everything!  
Itachi: You're welcome. Now here's the money.

So sakura went to pay her past rent but little did she know Shikamaru was watching her. When she turned a corner, from the trees, Shikamaru kicked into a wharehouse. When she woke up she realized she was tied to a chair.  
Shikamaru: Call your bofrined he'll help you.  
Sakura: You Jerk. Fine I will.

She made 3 exetremly loud whistles, he heard it.  
When he was at the wherehouse nobody knew, instead of himself going in and fight Shikamaru, he sent a shadow clone instead.

The shadow clone busted through a window.

Shadow clone: Let her go!  
Shikamaru: Beat me in a match then I'll do it.  
Shadow clone: Arrgh! he said charging at him

Shikarmaru was tired out by the first ten minutes. The Shadow clone whooped his a.  
While they were fighting Sakura already knew it was a shadow clone, so the real Itachi came and untied her.  
Then Itachi(the real one) called the cops and had him arested.

Itachi: You ok?  
Sakura: I'll be fine.  
Itachi: So I guess we can't go out tonight.  
Sakura: Sorry.  
Itachi: I'll love you no matter what. So let's go home, I've got a question to ask you.

When they got to their house. Itachi tossed her the ring wrapped in the poem. When she was done reading the poem, before she saw the ring,  
Itachi saw a tear drop.

Sakura: I love it.  
Itachi: Open it completely.

She did so and she started crying tears of joy.

Itachi: Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?  
Sakura: Yes, Itachi Uchiha.


	5. Surprise, Surprise

AUTHOR'S WARNING 

I RATHER YOU DID SKIP THE CHAPTER THOUGH. BUT IF YOU WANNA READ, ENJOY.

In the middle of the night, Itachi woke up to slighty open emerald eyes staring at him.

Itachi: I'm gonna go take a shower.  
Sakura: O.K.

Itachi walked down the hall to his bathroom, but when he closed the door Sakura slipped inside.

Itachi: What are you doing? I'm about to take a shower.  
Sakura: In the middle of the night?  
Itachi: So I can wake up.  
Sakura: So let me get this straight you wanna take a shower in the middle of the night, and don't wanna be in a warm bed with your wife?  
Author: The've been married for 4 months.  
Itachi: I guess so.  
Sakura: Then I'm going first.  
Itachi: Huh?  
Sakura: I'm taking a shower before you do.  
Author: They've got towels and every you know bathroom thing mounted into the walls.  
Sakura: So you can choose in or out. she said turning the faucet to hot Itachi: But we've got no shower curtains yet.  
Sakura: In or out. she said slipping off her robe Itachi: In. I've got a question to ask you. he said pulling up the bathroom chair

Sakura is now nude and Itachi is staring past her trying to control himself.

Itachi: My question. Do you think it would be a good idea for me to still be in college if we were raising a family?  
Sakura: I can't here you over the water. You're gonna have to get in to tell me.

So Itachi walked up closer to the shower and asked the question again, but while he was in the middle of the question, Sakura pulled him in. Then she started kissing him, and he started kissing back. Then she allowed his tongue to go inside her mouth.  
She loved it. Then they were playing tonsil hockey. She then slipped off his robe. He was no amased she could keep with his kissing skill. Moans echoed the air. He was now starting to kiss downward he moved form her lips to her neck.  
Then started kissing upward back to her lips. Little did they know they know that's when some one elses comes in the picture.

Later on during the week Sakura started to feel, not herself. So Itachi went to take her to Dr. Zertoni. Itachi wasn't there for her doctor visit. He had to wait in the waiting room. After they left the hospital. Sakura felt even worse about herself.

Itachi: Baby, what's wrong. You haven't eaten for two day straight, you're more emotional then ever. A guy knows when something's wrong withh his with. What's wrong.  
Sakura: O.K. well, brace yourself.  
Itachi: I'm braced.  
Sakura: We're having company over in 5 months.  
Itachi: That's all. That's nothin.  
Sakura: Honey, you're not getting the point. O.K. I'm pregnant.


	6. Our babies are

Itachi thinking: Now what am I gonna do? I got my wife pregnant. It's so soon.  
Itachi: Sakura, you know that we can make it through this. he said gripping her hand  
Sakura: I know I just don't know if I'm ready or not.  
Itachi: You're ready, and so am I, we can do this.  
Sakura: We will do this.  
Itahci: How long 'till time comes.Sakura: 5 months.  
Itachi: O.K. We've got some time to prepare.  
Sakura: I love you. she then kissed him on the lips, he kissed back

5 months later

Sakura: Oh my god! My water broke!  
Itachi: We've gotta get you to a hospital.

So Itachi got into his car and helped Sakura to get into the passenger seat.  
Itachi walked Sakura to a couch seat that they've got in the hospitals.  
Then he rushed to the front counter and said that his wife's water broke. Then the doctors took her to the birthgiving rooms.

Itachi: We're in for a ride now.  
Sakura just smirked.

Author: I don't feel like going into detail about their children come.

Itachi was holding one baby, and Sakura was holding the other.

Both boys.

Itachi was holding his son Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha.  
Sakura was holding her son Sasuke Michael Uchiha.

Sakura: Our little boys.  
Itachi: Hey Naruto it's your daddy. To show the strength mark Itachi scratched Naruto's face 6 times 3 on the left and 3 on the right.  
Sasuke's strength mark are his Sharigun. Naruto doesn't have any because of the Nine Tailed Fox inceddent, and because of the inceddent Naruto's hair turned blond.


	7. Alternate ending

Itachi thinking: Now what am I gonna do? I got my wife pregnant. It's so soon.  
Itachi: Sakura, you know that we can make it through this. he said gripping her hand Sakura: I know I just don't know if I'm ready or not.  
Itachi: You're ready, and so am I, we can do this. Sakura: We will do this.  
Itahci: How long 'till time comes.  
Sakura: 5 months.  
Itachi: O.K. We've got some time to prepare.  
Sakura: I love you. she then kissed him on the lips, he kissed back

5 months later

Sakura: Oh my god! My water broke!  
Itachi: We've gotta get you to a hospital.

So Itachi got into his car and helped Sakura to get into the passenger seat.  
Itachi walked Sakura to a couch seat that they've got in the hospitals.  
Then he rushed to the front counter and said that his wife's water broke. Then the doctors took her to the birthgiving rooms.

Itachi: We're in for a ride now.  
Sakura just smirked.

Author: I don't feel like going into detail about their children come.

Itachi was holding one baby, and Sakura was holding the other.

Both boys.

Just after the boys were born Itachi's beloved wife died.

Itachi knew what he must do. He must raise the children on his own. 


End file.
